1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stacking apparatus, a recording apparatus and a stacking method.
2. Related Art
Some recording apparatuses, such as a printer or the like, are provided with a stacking apparatus that holds a printed recording medium discharged from the recording apparatus. For example, a stacking apparatus disclosed in JP-A-6-255869 is provided with sheet guiding means for guiding a sheet (recording medium) which is discharged from a sheet discharging unit toward one side of sheet supporting means and direction changing means for changing a direction of the discharged sheet toward the other side of the sheet supporting means. Hence, according to JP-A-6-255869, the sheet that has been discharged from an image output apparatus (recording apparatus) can be held while hanging down on the sheet supporting means.
The stacking apparatus according to JP-A-6-255869 is configured to include a sheet guiding plate as the sheet guiding means that protrudes from the sheet discharging unit of the recording apparatus and a rotating rod as the direction changing means that is mounted at an outer side of the sheet guiding plate. The use of such a component protruding from the apparatus or a component with a large moveable range makes the structure of the stacking apparatus in JP-A-6-255869 large.